A Mother's Unconditional Love
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Companion piece to Tale As Old As Time. Small interaction of the Royal Family of Caspian X. Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter.


**A Mother's Unconditional Love**

**Author: QueenOfTheDiamondDogs**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Caspian X/Ramandu's Daughter, Ramandu's Daughter/ Rilian.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with these characters, they belong to the imagination of C.S. Lewis. Nor do I own the song in the story, it is the song Stay Awake from Mary Poppins.**

**A/N: Companion piece with my other story: Tale As Old As Time**

**Summary: An inside look at the life of King Caspian X, his wife Queen Arianna and their baby son, Prince Rilian.**

**- - - - - - - **

The soft sounds of a baby and the quiet voice of a woman came from the bed chambers of the King and Queen. Caspian stood in the doorway and watched the scene of his wife and young son. He did not wish to disturb either of them, so he remained in the doorway.

Arianna had placed Rilian in the middle of the bed and she was on her side close to him. Her hand was resting on the baby boy's stomach, her fingers making delicate circles. "Well, my beautiful son. Are you to grow up and look like your father?" Rilian just squirmed and gave a baby laugh. "I will take that as a yes." Bending down and kissing his nose. "Your grandfather will be so proud of you. My father loves you and he is watching over you all the time. Just look to the stars and he is there." Her face still close to her son's. His small hands reached up and rested on his mother's face. "Thank you darling." She laughed softly. "Oh beautiful Rilian." She lifted him off the bed, climbed off the bed and twirled around once, causing the Prince to laugh delightfully. Arianna settled her 5 month old son in her arms to have him resting his head on her shoulder and walked to the double window doors, which were wide open and the sounds of the sea were clear to them.

The young mother began to hum in her son's ear, who had become very sleepy against her shoulder. The humming slowly turned to singing.

"Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream"

Caspian slowly walked into the room as his wife finished singing to their son, making no noise at all. "How is our little Prince?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Sleeping." She whispered as she looked over her shoulder at him before returning her gaze to the sea. "Been a bit cheeky today. Reminds me of someone." As she returned to humming the lullaby. "I thought you had a council session all day."

"I do but we have stopped to prevent any arguments." He chuckled softly as rested his chin on her shoulder, opposite to their son. "I choose to spend the short amount of time with my beautiful wife and adorable son."

"Thank you love." She chuckled softly as one of her hands gently rubbed Rilian's back. "You best return to the council or there will be trouble." Turning around to face him, her hand still on Rilian's back.

"I should but I am sorely tempted to remain here." Reaching a hand forward to tuck away a loose curl of her hair behind her ear. "The sight of my wife and son is much better than facing my council any day."

"I know you would my love but running a country is sort of important." She giggled quietly as she moved to the baby cradle, situated at the end of their bed. When Rilian was born, both she and Caspian insisted that Rilian was to stay in their bedroom until he was at least 6 months old.

"Ari." He chuckled as he walked behind her, wrapping his arms from behind. "You and Rilian are more important to me than anything in this whole country."

"I know Darling." Leaning back into his embrace as they looked down on their greatest treasure. "Your son and I are very content here especially without his nurses and my ladies-in-waiting." She laughed quietly.

His hands were clasped across her abdomen and her smaller ones placed on top of his. "I gave them a day off." He answered cheekily.

"Why?" She asked her husband curiously.

"You looked as if you wanted some quiet time alone with Rilian." He bent his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"How did you guess?" She chuckled.

"I just guessed." Turning his head slightly and kissing her neck. "I think it is only fair that our little Prince spends time with his mother. Even when he is asleep." He chuckled as he looked down in the cradle at their son.

"It is nice to be alone with him." She chuckled as she enjoyed the comfort of being in his arms. "You best return to the council." Removing herself from his arms and turning around to face him. "We can spend time together this evening." Smiling softly as she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. "Do your duty as King for the day and then as my husband for the evening." Giggling softly as he kissed her gently. "What was that for?" She pulled away softly.

"To remind you that I am always your husband. Every minute of the day even when I am doing my duties as King." Kissing her gently, his hands cupping her cheeks. "Ari, I am yours forever and always."

"Forever and always." She whispered as they kissed once more before he left the silent room. She smiled as Caspian left the room. A soft whimper came from behind her causing her to laugh softly and to turn around. "Oh Rilian. Always centre of attention." She walked up to the cradle, bent down and took the stirring child into her arms. She started to humming softly before singing the same lullaby as before.

"Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream."

Rilian soon fell back into a deep slumber in his mother's arms, who was standing in front of the double doors.

For 20 years the royal family lived peacefully together until one fateful day of the Queen's untimely death and the disappearance of the beloved Prince of Narnia.

- - - – –

**A/N: Please review. Thanks. :D**


End file.
